Dawn of a New Life
by Galindafied
Summary: Dawn goes to LA the fang gang and becomes, important to the worlds survival. Dawn is a slayer. New Chapter up! not authors note. Rest of Scoobies will be there shortly
1. Default Chapter

Dawn of a New Life  
  
Summary: Dawn is sent up to LA, and the fang gang to get away from the hell mouth, but with what happens, she becomes more involved with the supernatural than ever before! Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer though I wish I did. If you know if stock is for sale let me know, because if it is I don't need to again write a disclaimer, because I and millions of others will own it! Feedback: I need it like Humans need oxygen Note: please give me feedback A/n:Is the idea good? One review will make my day, or maybe the week! Is the premise good enough for a good story? One word review is like giving candy back to a baby, after a nasty man stole it! A/n: in the beginning of this story things will regard the first, after that, pretend it thought it was not worth fighting Buffy and went back into hiding.  
  
End Default chapter  
Chapter 1. The new life, or so she thinks.  
  
Dawn stared at the Hyperion with interest "well its definitely more welcoming than the old mansion" she said.  
  
Dawn walked in to Hyperion, she saw a short girl with wavy brown hair talking to a tall muscular black man, she also saw demon with green horns *well I knew Angel hired the unusual types, but a green demon? *  
  
"Excuse me miss, can I help you" the young woman with the long wavy brown hair, who apparently had a Texan accent asked Dawn. "Uh yea, my name is Dawn Summers, I was sent here by my sister to talk to Angel, but if he is not around is Wesley or Cordelia?"  
  
" There not available at the moment can you leave a message for them and they can get back to you" the girl with the wavy hair said.  
  
"Tell them Dawn from Sunnydale, and I stopped by with news from Buffy, oh and if they ask if she is dead she is not dead again tell them to call whenever because with what has going on with the hellmouth I am up at all hours"  
  
As if on cue Angel walked down the stairs to the lobby of the Hyperion immediately spotting Dawn. He quickly said hi to everyone and rushed to Dawn.  
  
"Dawn are YOU ok is everyone in Sunnydale ok, why are you here does Buffy know you're here?" Angel asked Dawn franticly  
  
"Wow Angel don't go all parental on me here, your starting to sound like Buffy everyone is ok, well for the time being, Buffy sent me here to talk to you" Dawn said to Angel in a panicked but relaxed tone.  
  
"oh my god Dawn don't scare me like that ever again you might kill me" Angel said beginning to relax  
  
"Your already dead Angel!"  
  
"Well as much as I love the lets get reacquainted part of your day Angel, who is this girl?" Lorne said  
  
"Why don't we all sit down, and I will explain who she is, Fred can you go get Cordy and Wes" Angel said  
  
"Ok Angel just curious, can we all introduce ourselves because I'm sorry I didn't catch all your names" Dawn said kind of shyly  
  
"Hi Dawn, I'm Lorne might I say love the name" Lorne said in a very inviting way.  
  
"Hi dawn I'm Gunn"  
  
"Hi Dawn my name is Fred"  
  
"My name is Dawn Summers, my sister is Buffy the vampire slayer, I am the former key, and Buffy sent me here to give something to Angel, there old friends"  
  
"And so are we Dawn" Angel said feeling hurt.  
  
"I know that!" Dawn said punching Angel.  
  
"Owwww Dawn that hurt, where did you learn that?"  
  
"You" Dawn stated simply.  
  
"Oh" Angel simply stated.  
  
"Good morning Angel, DAWN!" Wesley said sounding surprised.  
  
" Hi Wesley, yes it's me Dawn, no Buffy isn't dead" Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn what are you doing here? Not that I don't want to see you, but-" Wesley said  
  
"Buffy wanted me to give Angel a letter, so (Dawn pulls out a letter) here is the letter. hey Angel, if you want to respond to Buffy's letter just call me my cell number is 555-988-1598, call me if you need me, there is a person I want to say hi to, I call him dad, never met him actually only fake memories. See ya it was nice to meet you all." Dawn told everyone.  
  
"Dawn where are you going, look outside notice the darkness, your not leaving-" Angel said  
  
"Without a stake?" got one (Dawn pulls a stake from her back pocked of her jeans)  
  
"Dawn stay here tell me whats been going on in Sunny Dale" Angel said.  
  
"Well not much, an apocalypse here, an apocalypse there, not anything really different."Dawn said.  
  
"Oh well, um Dawn you wanna go shopping you know I love that, come on please, come Fred you and I will go it will be fun" Cordelia said trying to be persuasive.  
  
"Uh ok why not. You know with Buffy around stealing all your clothes you can always use more" Dawn said.  
  
"Ok lets go, let me grab my keys, see ya later everybody, bye Gunn, By Wes, By Mr. Dark and broody." Cordelia said mockingly.  
  
"Oh yea bye Dawn by Fred by Cordy" Angel said not paying attention.  
  
Dawn Cordelia, and Fred leaves the hotel.  
  
"Angel what has you brooding?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yea man you don't usually brood, this hard" Gunn told Angel.  
  
"Wes, read this, tell me in my old age I am going blind, tell me I'm going blind." Angel said looking worried.  
  
"Angel I am afraid you are not let me contact the council, and ask them about this" Wesley said.  
  
"What is going on for those of us who have not read this letter from Buffy?"Gunn asked.  
  
"It's Dawn she is a slayer,"Angel said.  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Feedback: I need it like Angel needs pigs' blood.  
Chapter 2 the new life begins  
Summary: Dawn is sent up to LA, and the fang gang to get away from the hell mouth, but with what happens, she becomes more involved with the supernatural than ever before! Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer though I wish I did. If you know if stock is for sale let me know, because if it is I don't need to again write a disclaimer, because I and millions of others will own it!  
  
Note: You determine how often I update if I get lots of review, lots of frequent updates, thts the system  
  
******************Onto the story***************************  
  
"You sure Angel, man because that's not an easy life that girl is gonna get"Gunn said.  
  
"Yea Gunn I'm sure" Angel said.  
  
"Should we alert Cordelia, make her come back to the hotel" Wesley said.  
  
"No, no don't bother, there not in any immediate danger" Angel said.  
  
"Should we tell Dawn?" Gunn asked Angel.  
  
"No, lets make sure Buffy is right we will see the signs" Angel said.  
  
Later that night the team of Angel Investigations were gathered around a table, discussing the situation involving Dawn.  
  
"So, in short Dawn is a slayer, Buffy couldn't handle it, so she gave Dawn to us to deal with." Cordelia said.  
  
"Guys, it's not that simple, Buffy believes being the slayer is her greatest burden, do you think she wants this for Dawn her sister, her only family to have her greatest burden" Angel said.  
  
Lorne walks in.  
  
"Hey everyone, wow what's with all the long faces?" Lorne asked everybody.  
  
"Hey Lorne. Goodnight everybody I'm going up to bed," Fred said while yawing.  
  
"Yea I think I'm gonna hit the sack also long day, see ya" Gunn said.  
  
"I am going to go and research this matter, I will be in my office" Wesley said.  
  
"hey Lorne, long day" Angel said.  
  
"a trip down memory lane, a little to far down" Cordelia said.  
  
"Lorne remember the first time you read me, you said you saw a lot of Buffy the slayer on me?" Angel said.  
  
"yea, Buffy the slayer, man one thing I remember seeing with her is this cute little girl around eleven years old, trying to get her to take her to the movies" Lone said while reminiscing."  
  
"Well, that girl just came here, and well Buffy sent a note with her, Dawn is a slayer, Buffy's worst burden passed on to her only family, and I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well Angel, follow your instincts, they - what's that noise?" Lorne said. (noise of Dawn screaming)  
  
"Oh my god Dawn. "Cordelia said.  
  
Together Angel, Cordelia, and Lorne burst into Dawn's room. Dawn is tossing and turning in her bed saying things.  
  
"Oh my god, Faith no don't die, oh my god Faith a vvvvammmmpireee!" Dawn was saying.  
  
"Dawn wake up, Dawn wake up" Angel was trying to wake Dawn.  
  
"What is that noise, oh my god Dawn!" Wesley said while rushing to Dawn's side.  
  
"We have to stay back she has to have these dreams" Angel said realizing the situation.  
  
"but Angel look at her we can't leave her like this" Lorne said.  
  
"We have to, these dreams are telling her what she is, what she needs to be" Wesley said relaxing why Angel said what he just said.  
  
"so should we just stay here until she wakes up" Cordelia said.  
  
"yea its gonna be a long night sweet cheeks, I will get the blankets" Lorne said.  
  
Lorne goes to get blankets. "So Angel, Wesley want play around the world?" Cordelia said.  
  
"ok, who wants to go first" Wesley said.  
  
3. Chapter 3: Finding out  
  
Dawn begins to wake up and no one notices, Dawn sits up, and everyone is still oblivious to the situation.  
  
"Wow was there a slumber party I never heard about? Dawn said curiously.  
  
"hey Dawn, um yea, did you figure out why we in your room." Lorne said  
  
"um no but I may be hallucinating, because I was in my weird dreams last night" Dawn said clueless to the situation.  
  
"Why don't we go down stairs, and discuss this over breakfast, Angel makes really good French toast" Fred suggested  
  
"ok, fine but I better get an answer, because you guys are really freaking me out and Angel, since when did you cook, and French toast, I would think something Scottish" Dawn said, while starting to break out in laughter.  
  
"well Dawn, as I said I have changed" Angel said.  
  
Downstairs.  
  
"wow, did something go wrong Angel man, beause if it did you should have called" Gunn said.  
  
"Wow sweetcheeks, why long face?" Lorne said in a soothing tone.  
  
"Because nobody is telling me anything (Dawn puts the fork and Knife down) its never good when I'm not told anything, because then, I'm hunted by that thing or kidnapped, people just don't seem to understand, that if they don't tell me it will be worse." Dawn said, apparently frustrated.  
  
"Ok Dawn, we will cut to the chase 


	2. Thats the way it is, things will never b...

3. Chapter 3: Finding out "Ok Dawn, we will cut to the chase, Buffy sent you up here to me so she could give me the note, here is the just read it" Angel said.  
  
Reading the letter:  
  
Dear Angel, I don't know how to say this but Faith died, and well of course there is going to be a new slayer, Giles and I are the only ones who know Dawn is the new slayer, she can't stay here, the Turok Han tribe were sent to Sunnydale to destroy her, not me but her, I can't put her in that danger, you know that, can you take care of her for a little while .  
  
Thanks I knew I could count on you,  
Buffy  
  
Ps: The gang doesn't know this yet so if you call say your someone from Livington boarding school that's where the gang thinks she is.  
  
"oh my god, is this some kind of sick joke Angel, I mean I know you are trying to make me happy but this wow, tricking me to a new extent" Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn what were you dreaming last night?" Wesley asked.  
  
"uh umm uh uh" Dawn said while trying to write up a convincing lie.  
  
"We got you Dawn right on the nose sorry kid were not joking" Gunn said.  
  
"Hey Dawm the reason we were in your room last night, was because, well we heard you scream really loud-" Lorne said, but was cut of by Dawn. "No I get it I get it, I'm not dumb, or stupid or retarded. Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn the point is there may be something in your dream that you didn't catch, so can I read you?" Lorne asked.  
  
"What do I need to do?"  
  
"well Dawn all you have to do is sing-"  
  
"sing, do you have any idea how tone death I am keyword tone death" Dawn said.  
  
"its ok honey believe me I have heard the worst people possibly imagine sing" Lorne said knowledgebly.  
  
"so when do I sing?" Dawn asked.  
  
"um now if you don't mind singing in front of everyone else" Lorne said.  
  
"oh what the hell, now what to sing? Oh I have it 


	3. Decisions, and sparring

****

Chapter 3 Decisions, and sparing

Author: Slyslayer13

Summary: Dawn is sent up to LA, and the fang gang to get away from the hell mouth, but with what happens, she becomes more involved with the supernatural than ever before!

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer though I wish I did. If you know if stock is for sale let me know, because if it is I don't need to again write a disclaimer, because. I and millions of others will own it!

Distribution: you want my story? My story? I am so touched, take it, tust tell me I want to see where your putting it.oh if it is on the top 10 bad fics of all time don't tell me. (Its because of me and my ego *lol, not really*

Authors note: hey guys I am so sorry for not updating, I didn't have time Sunday, and well I was having a bit of writers block, Monday night I was packing for my trip on Tuesday and Wednesday for my class trip to New York, and Friday I wasent home, and on Saturday I can't update till late at night (work) and well than the site failed on me. I am so sorry for no updates, I know it was not nice, and I wont do it again promise, and to show how sorry I am I hope to post at more than two chapters this week.

I have a main plot for where this story is going, but I have little tiny plot holes, for example. (it is happening this chapter) Dawn is going to sing for Lorne. I know what he is going to see, but not what she is going to sing. so if you have any ideas I would love to incorporate then into the story, I love you all 

Authors Note wow Ganny Felton I love you you are so awesome you stuck up for me gave me ideas wow, thank you this chapter is dedicated to you **sobs**!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The story^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"you know what I really don't think I could make you hear me sing, it is really bad"

"Dawn its ok, we have all done it and well we survived" Angel said trying to give Dawn encouragement.

Dawn's face lit up

"hey wait I have an idea, get me drunk, then no matter how bad I sing, im drunk so its all good!" Dawn said.

Everyone gives her looks.

"Girl are you on crack?" Gunn asked.

"hey you know what sweet cheeks ill make you a deal, I own a club called Caritas, and well there I have karaoke, and welll lots of the people in the club end up being drunk, so only me and the drunk people will hear you sing, 

so what do you think?" Lorne said, with his new you know you want to face.

"uh ok" Dawn said.

"close your eyes" Angel said to Dawn

"ok"

(Dawn and Angel retreat to the basement)

"so I heard you have an infatuation with sharp and pointy weapons?"

"yea well I hove them all parts, all the silver and pointiness, the fact that you can kill with th-"

(Angel lifts his hands up, and uncovers her eyes)

oh my god! All these weapons" Dawn said with pure awe in her voice.

"hey Dawn well, you think you can beat me?" Angel said, in a heavyhearted tone.

"Umm no?" Dawn said.

" That's not the right answer"

"Yes it is"

Angel passes Dawn a broad sword.

"I heard you used one of these before" Angel said with a smirk on his face.

"yea I have a while back, when I went patrolling"

Angel had a look of shock on his face.

"with Buffy, anyway there was this vamp rising like they do every night, and well he couldn't get out on his grave, it was hilarious he claimed his foot was caught on a root, anyway he climbed out said he would bathe in my blood, or something like that, anyways, I find decapitation very amusing" Dawn said, with a huge grin emerging on her face.

"shall we fight slash (/-that kind of slash) learn slash spar?" Angel.

"learn definitely, I am no good at the fighting uh uh no good, at all" Dawn said.

"fine then we learn"

"fine here"

"Dawn you hold your swords with both hands in the beginning, then when you get good, you can use one hand"

well that's the chapter for you, did you like it? Did you not? Do you want to flame me? Well whatever your emotion is, please review one or two words is loved, to all who review, flames or not will have a part of the story dedicates to them for chapter 5/6 (depends how long it takes to post) thanks I hoped you liked It!

Debbie

By the way, do you like Drusilla??????


	4. Fighting Impressions

****

Chapter 4 fighting impressions.

Author: Slyslayer13

Summary: Dawn is sent up to LA, and the fang gang to get away from the hell mouth, but with what happens, she becomes more involved with the supernatural than ever before!

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer though I wish I did. If you know if stock is for sale let me know, because if it is I don't need to again write a disclaimer, because I and millions of others will own it!

Distribution: you want my story? My story? I am so touched, take it, just tell me I want to see where your putting it. Oh if it is on the top 10 bad fics of all time don't tell me. (Its because of me and my ego *lol, not really*

Authors note: I hope you like where this story is heading, because I know I do!, hey shout out to Miriam, who introduced me to fan fiction ah what a wonderful art! Don't you think?

****

**- Indicate thoughts

Rating: PG- a little bit of gore (did I spell that right?) and violence.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all those who read my first chapter, when that was the only chapter up, that also includes the people who gave me harsh criticism, because without them it would be too fluffy for me as a writer, so I encourage you to critisize me, of course. Happy and loving reviews are accepted.

Authors Note: On the note I left you off concerning Drusilla, only if you want her will she be in the story, and if she come I will bring Spike (?) and he will not be evil. But I do warn you if I bring in Spike there will be more of him probably than most of Lorne, Fred, and Gunn (and yes you will see more of them, this chapter) in the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~ON TO THE STORY~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wesley is in his office. Fred and Gunn are talking in the lobby. Cordelia, is cleaning off Angel's desk. Angel and Dawn are downstairs sparing. 

"Hey Fred Gunn, do you know where Angel, and Dawn are, they have been gone for (looks at his watch) about two hours" Lorne asked them, with an impatient tone of voice.

"No sorry Lorne" Fred answered.

"Uh no, but if you see them, tell Angel, that I need to blow off energy, and I'm in the mood to spar" Gunn said.

"Ok"

Lorne walks into Wesley's office.

"Hey Wes, have you seen Dawn or Angel?"

"No I believe they may be in his office, or else, he may be downstairs, in the basement sparring with Dawn"

"Ok thanks Wes"

Lorne walks over to the basement, and opens the door.

"Sweet mother or pearl"

"What Lorne? What's going on down there? "Gunn says while he is walking over, then stands at awe, by whats in front of him.

"Wow that's definitely very advanced" Fred said, trailing along right after Gunn.

Cordelia walks out of Angel's office.

"Guys why are you all standing over by the basement door?" Cordelia asked clearly confused.

"Wow, Wes you should see this" Cordelia said with a great amount of surprise in her voice.

"Wow that's a nice flip, oh damn right in the crotch, that's definitely gonna hurt tomorrow" Gunn said.

Wesley walks over.

"Wow this is truly amazing, how is she so good this is her first time…… fighting with Angel, and they look like they have fought before, but they really haven't" Wesley said astounded.

Dawn delivers a right kick to Angel right side, and knocks him over.

"Wow Dawn, how on earth do you fight like that, that's not Buffy's style at all, you or maybe our audience can answer that one." Angel said while lifting himself off the ground. 

Dawn looks over her shoulder.

"Oh hey guys like the show?" Dawn said while panting.

"yea I have to say awesome show man, but Dawn I like the style of combat, who's is it" Gunn asked suspiciously.

"umm noone………*think a convincing lie* I guess I just picked it up somewhere… I mean-" Dawn said.

"Dawn tell me the truth, you know your not telling me the truth" Angel said in an demanding voice.

"why can you always tell I'm lying, I'm telling you its gonna get back at you some day" Dawn said in an whining tone of voice.

"It's the eyes, I tell you." Cordelia said with a smirk on her face.

"Dawn who?" Angel said in a demanding voice while badgering Dawn.

"Spike" Dawn whispered.

"him?!" Angel said.

"who?, for us who don't have vampire hearing who Dawn?" Wesley asked attentively.

"Spike, ok Spike, yes Angel's evil family Spike! He isn't evil anymore ok? Trust me on this k? Don't go calling Buffy she has enough on her hands already" Dawn yelled.

"Ok I won't go calling Buffy k? I trust you, as farfetched as this seems, that Spike could be good I trust you" Angel said, while putting his arm around Dawn and hugging her. 

"who's Spike?" Fred asked.

"Uh who should answer this one?" Cordelia answered.

"Why don't we let Dawn try I'm curious about how much she knows" Angel said with a smirk.

"why don't we all sit down" Dawn said.

Everyone was sitting on the mats in the training room waiting for Dawn to start telling what she knew about Spike.

"Well where to start, well Spike is a vampire who is 179 this June, I think, he is also called "William the bloody". Anyway we is a part of Angel Vampire family. See he and Angel we the two male Vampires of the scourges of Europe, they were evil nasty vampires who tortured and killed, I am going to leave out lots of nasty descriptions but a quick example is well Spike is named Spike. Because he rammed railroad Spikes in peoples head…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So did you guys like this chapter I hope you did, I know it was very anti climatic, but something in the next chapter on the one after that (I have decided) will bring in some climactic parts of the story. I hope you like this story, and review please! I love you all and peace out (in the middle East)

Debbie

Oh and on the question regarding Drusilla,. It is all up to you, if so she will show up in around 4 chapters.

I already got one review requesting her, so if you don't want her clearly say so.

SlySlayer13 


End file.
